Ruby Tear
by ArcadiankingX
Summary: YAOI! which is two men doing naughty things for you over obsessive soccer moms and SPOILERS! RubensMale sprite. Lemons coming soon and tons o angst as well. Plus fighting.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! 

Authors note: CHALLENGE ME! Also, feedback is appreciated, and pardon for the slowness on updating anything, I'm working on everything at once. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RUBY TEAR

He stopped in front of the tree house which belonged to the nameless person who had saved all of their lives. He ran his weathered calloused hand through his crimson hair. He was wearing his orange and red fighting silks, his core hidden underneath the many layers of the surprisingly tough fabric. His hand fell back to the spear haft[1] like it was some comforting force amongst the tranquility that resonated from this place. He decided he would have a look around, for the third or fourth time. The brave jumi knight of the Lucida was stalling. 

Rubens would have laughed, provided the situation hadn't been so damn frustrating. He could still see the mans face when he closed his eyes. He hadn't seen him many times. Only before the jewel hunter paid him a visit, and little polite conversation in the Bejeweled City. He lingered on all the details, the red hood that hid most of the long curly hair. The flared loose pants, and the leather armor. Those red gloves. The man he often dreamt about. It was now or never. The two apprentices were off spending the week at one of the mans acquaintances, rumor had it, they were training under a half rabbit merchant. The jumi knight took a deep breath and walked up the trail slowly, but surely. He stopped in front of the door and raised a hand up to knock. Rubens stopped, he closed his eyes and took the plunge. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few loud knocks at the door to his house brought Tain[2] out of his silent reverie. He was sitting in his study reviewing his monsters encyclopedia. He was sitting in the study turned armory. Ever since the forge had been set up in his backyard, he had acquired numerous weapons and armor. Tain marked his place and the book, and quickly avoided the crabs aquarium as he headed into the living room. He opened the door quickly. His eyes fell upon a man he never thought he would find on his door step. The knight of the Lucida, Jumi of ruby. He smiled slowly.

"Rubens, come in. " Tain greeted like an old friend despite their personal distance. They never knew each other that well. Rubens gave a polite smile as Tain moved to allow him entrance. Rubens entered slowly. "What brings you to my cozy little corner of the world?" He asked politely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He barely had time to take in the other man, almost exactly like he remember, except the gloves were missing, before that one question almost let out the real reason why the Ruby knight had come. He remembered to the knight before. He could recall every word as clear as if that conversation had just ended.

"Rubens. It is tearing you apart! You can't hold your feelings in forever." Diana's gentle voice hit him especially hard. Many thought they were lovers, but they had never been. She was a sister to him, and she was one of the few people he trusted with his deepest secret. 

"Diana, I can't leave you, the city has just been restored, but the monsters are running rampant, it has become a nest. And what if someone comes for our cores. I can't afford to go gallivanting off after an infatuation." He said, his voice sounding too h to his ears, instead of his normal neutral tone.

"My knight, you can't see yourself. You are pining over this man. Rubens, you are almost making yourself sick over this infatuation. " She said, walking towards him. He looked into her eyes. He froze as he saw the amount of worry. He sighed, and he relaxed, his arms dropping to the side. He looked down and uttered a single word, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine" It was worth admitting he was wrong just to see his guardian happy again. She walked over to him, and planted a cool hand onto his face. She moved his head gently so they were looking eye to eye.

"You should leave early tomorrow morning.. Blackpearl will be with us, and she will be able to make up your absence. " While Rubens knew it wasn't true, she would keep everyone safe. "If I may, who is it?" Curiosity overtook hope in her eyes. Rubens smiled at her.

"I don't know his name, but its the man who .. cried for us. " Rubens finished out embarrassed, and looking down. Diana chuckled a bit, and patted him on the back. 

"Let him know, I want my Rubens back. " She gave him a gentle hug, and he returned it just as gentle.

"I needed a vacation. Blackpearl is watching over Diana for me. Do you think I could spend the day here, Blackpearl will only be transformed for two days and I am a little wary about going out in public. " He answered, he thought he saw hurt in the other mans eyes at the mention of Diana, but only for a second.

" Would you like something to drink or eat? " Tain asked, shutting the door and starting towards the kitchen which gracefully blended into the living room. There was a stew on the boil. It smelt like rabbit and it made Rubens stomach growl.

"That would be perfect right now.. but.. I never caught your name," The knight said, embarrassed, his cheeks heated, and the other man looked at him before grinning. It was infectious, and they were both laughing soon, embarrassment forgotten. 

"I guess that's my fault. I'm Tain. " He announced with a mock bow. Rubens grinned and took a seat at the table. The stew was promptly tested, Tain bending over slightly to do so. The knight longed to get more than a look. To see what the clothes were hiding, but he didn't dare. He wasn't sure how the other would respond. 

It seemed the stew was done, and Rubens was handed a bowl of the stew. He took a deep sniff, his eyes closing. Yes, definitely rabbit, with most likely vegetables. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his host sitting across from him. No one was there. He felt a presence to his direct left, and he didn't have to look to tell who it was. He began to bring his other hand up to the table. 

Their hands brushed, and Rubens turned slightly, blushing once more, so was the other man. The knights stomach growled, it broke the tension effectively, and pulled a chuckle from the both of them, before they began to eat. Polite conversation was passed between the two of them, it was a while before anything of significance came up.

"You live alone?" Rubens asked between spoonfuls of stew. Tain shook his head and swallowed, pulling the spoon from his light lips and setting it in the bowl as he spoke. 

" No, I live with my two apprentices. They're just children, but they make everything eventful." He answered, taking another spoonful.

"And you have no lovers to keep you company? " Rubens asked, before mentally kicking himself before being forward. "I'm sor-" began his apology, but Tain cut in first.

"No, there was a potential one. I thought I fell in love, but it was more admiration. A swordsman named Escad. I thought I liked him, but I got to know him. He wasn't what I had imagined. " Tain said, and Rubens felt for the man, before it struck him. The knight almost spit out his water, but he managed to swallow before blurting out.

"A man? " The knight mentally hurt himself badly, and it was Tain's turn to force the water down. He turned to Rubens sharply.

"Do you have a problem with that? " He said, and Rubens cringed before shaking his head. The knight set his spear away. 

"No.. its just that.. " Rubens couldn't bring himself to say it, but as Tain turned away, he set a hand on the mans shoulder. Tain turned to look at the ruby knight. It was the opportunity that Rubens had been waiting for. He kissed the other man deeply. In synchrony, their eyes closed. Tains mouth opened, and Rubens tongue slid in smoothly. The water had washed away most of the rabbit stew, Rubens could taste the subtle flavoring of his companion. The knight pulled the smaller man onto his lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was all he imagined, strong, and sultry. Better than anything he had ever tasted before. Tain meshed himself to Rubens body, his hands sliding into the fighting silks, to feel skin on skin. He found it, his hands blindly feeling around on Rubens chest, as his breath began to run short. He pulled back breathless, and stared into the jumi's eyes with a smile. Then, it struck him, he pulled his hands from Rubens shirt. 

"What of Diana? " He asked bitterly. Turning so he wasn't looking at the other man, suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, Rubens answered softly.

"She was never my lover. Just because she is my guardian does not make me her lover. The only one I want as a lover is you. " The tension faded from Tain, he turned, sitting on Rubens lap fully, hanging one arm gently around the knights neck, the other arm going across his body so he could rest his palm on the upper stomach of his potential lover. An idea struck him suddenly, and he moved slightly to kiss Rubens gently on his jaw line, before grinning and whispering.

"I don't suppose you still want to stick with that vacation story do you?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] if you pay close attention, all non-playable characters have melee weapons. Try equipping the second character with a bow and putting it on auto play. It will always go really close before trying to put an arrow in you. Also, no non-playable characters (Daena, Escad, Niccolo ect.) have the same weapons. 

[2] random name, no significance whatsoever, just something I plucked out of mid air at three in the mornin.


End file.
